


Dealing with the Aftermath

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [16]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: The Losers (Movie'verse), Clay & Roque, no one ever knew him as well (Fest #8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)


End file.
